Lia's escape
by WhimsicalMegan
Summary: What if there's no war? What if Tris and Tobias trained next years initiates together? This is a story from a 16 year old Amity transfer. (There will be other POV's) Please read and review! You won't regret it! DISCLAIMER: All rights to the Divergent series and its characters belong to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one. I'm Megan and this is my fanfic. This is not my first fanfiction but I deleted the other one. It was so cringe worthy. Anyways, I hope this one is miles better. I appreciate constructive criticism, but please don't bash me. Lots of love Megan ;D**

**_(DISCLAIMER: Veronica Roth owns the rights to Divergent, I am not Veronica Roth.)_**

Today wasn't a very nice day. The grey sky the colour of Abnegation grey covered up the sun. There was no evidence of a blue it was an awful day outside I was happy. Happy because today was the day I picked my faction.

I was also nervous, very nervous. My older sister styled my hair in a fancy up do. We both wear a red and yellow attire, she had her ceremony four years ago. She chose Amity. My hair was in a high sock bun that had a French braid at the back. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. And well for the first time in my life I looked... well not pretty, but as close as I could get to it.

I didn't look like myself the person who looked back at me was not me. She had almost black hair, blemish free pale skin, eyes too big for her head, a huge forehead and long legs that took up most of her 5'2 stature.

She had a natural smile on her face so did her sister. In Amity they teach you that you should always look approachable, you never know when a person needs help. We were also taught to ALWAYS remain calm, "Kill them with kindness." My father would have said.

"Emilia," my sister said in a sing song voice "is anyone in there?" She asked while waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it and smiled at her for reassurance. "Well," she asked "what do you think." She held a small mirror behind my head so that I could see my hair. "It's beautiful, you should have done this in my hair more." I said. She looked pleased unlike me her sister Jenna was tall and had blonde hair. Both of their eyes were electric green, that's where the similarities stopped. They inherited their green eyes after their grandfather. He died while working with computers, way before we were born, he came from Erudite. My father transferred to Amity where he met my mother. Of course he's never lost his Erudite ways Jenna and myself grew up in Amity but we both have a little intelligent in us.

My sister stayed in Amity to look after me after our parents died. We don't like to talk about it. So we don't.

"So," Jenna begins "I know we're not supposed to talk about it... But we have never been ones to play by the rules," a grin spreads across both of our faces. "You want to know what faction I want to pick," I say "no not what faction you WANT to pick what faction you're going to pick" Jenna says in a matter of fact tone. "What's the difference Jenna?" "People always want what they can't have, you can have anything, that's the difference Em."

I still said noting, I don't know what type of life I want to live. Jenna knows this we've talked about it in secret because we're not allowed to talk about it. If I were to have it my way I'd want to live outside the gate in the unknown where we are all equal, where it's isolated from society.

Of course that cannot happen. "I'll go get breakfast I'll meet you at he car at 7:30 ,okay." She says this while hugging me. I think she's hugging me because it's the last time we'll be alone together. I think she knows that I don't belong in Amity, she know more about me than I know about myself.

The door closes with a quite click. And I'm alone...

**XX (PAGE BREAK) XX XX (PAGE BREAK) XX XX (PAGE BREAK) XX**

I sit in the car in the passenger seat. It's freezing, so I turn on the heating. I look at the clock while doing so. It's 7:34 Jenna's late. Again. The ceremony starts at 9:00AM but the people who are choosing and their family's have to be there by 8:17AM. I see a slender figure running in the distance. Food in hand. She comes to the window and mimes "OPEN THE DOOR" she has a bagel and a coffee in each hand. I open the door and Jenna climbs in handing me my breakfast. "Thanks" we both say at the same time. We both laugh. "Your late," I said with an arched eyebrow and grin. "Only by five minutes and sure it only takes what, like half and hour to get to town." Jenna says while turning on the car. "Forty five minutes," I tell her. "Well I guess we'll just have to break a few laws," she steps on the gas, we're going 66 miles an hour, the speed limits 40.

We both laugh.

**Was that good? No, okay. May I point out I know feck all about cars. I don't even know if that's a normal speed limit xD the story will also get better in like two chapters I'm just setting every thing up for now. If you's have any good proofreaders tell me, as you can see I'm in desperate need of one. Or you's could give me some advice ;D anyway I'm looking forward to this fanfic. I won't put deadlines because I don't think I'd be able to keep it xD See you's later -Lots of love Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :D it's Megan again. Thanks for feedback on the last chapter. I actually picked the worst time to write a fanfiction. -.- I have Summer exams in 2 weeks and I have a school tour and retreat next week so I'll hardly update. I'm really not looking forward to the exams ASDFGHJKL have to learn basically the whole Irish and French languages, why do you slack Megan :/ Anyway to the story!**

**_(DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to Divergent.)_**

I'm assigned my seat in Erudite's main hall. So is my sister, her last words to me were, "Emilia I love you, remember that." she smiled "And they would be so proud of you." With that she hugged me and left, melting away into the crowd.

I look around me and there's people, people everywhere. Shoved into tiny spaces. All these people will look at me when I choose, they will judge me they'll judge my name, my appearance, my choice...

_My choice_.

It's my choice not theirs. I look at the big clock ten minutes until it starts. And I still haven't made my mind up yet. I've always thought that we should be all the factions, that's what makes the perfect human. We should be selfless but honest, kind but brave and intelligent.

I don't know much about the ceremony, I've only been to one and I was twelve then is was short as well then so I couldn't see. I wonder what it'll be like when I'm on the other side, watching my children choose. Would I be worried they'd changed faction or accept it. I'd hope to be the accepting one.

I see a slender blonde woman walk out in front of the bowls. Jeanine. I've never liked her she gives me the shivers. The only reason she's Erudite's leader is because of her high IQ. She may be smart but she's not street smart.

She walks to the microphone and taps it three times. Everyone falls quite and quickly seats themselves. A grateful smile forms across her lips and she begins to talk.

"Our dependants are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they want to be." Her voice spreads across the room, each syllable pronounced clearly.

"Decades ago our ancestors realised that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality -of humankind's inclination towards evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the worlds disarray."

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity." I look around me at all the Amity people I know, they all smile. Several whoops come from us. "Those who blamed ignorance became Erudite." No whoops just smug smiles. "Those who blamed duplicity became Candor. Those who blamed selfishness became Abnegation. And those who blamed cowardice became Dauntless.

"Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in the government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counsellors and care-takers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats."

"This day marks a happy occasion- the day on which we receive our new initiates who will work with us toward a better future."

She smiles and steps down from the podium. People stand and applaud her, even if I don't like her you gotta give her credit it was a pretty good speech.

After everyone takes their seat another person comes up dressed in the same navy blue attire with black rimmed glasses. "I will now call out the names of the initiates in alphabetical order. They will then come up to the podium and choose their faction." Said the old Erudite women in a boring monotones voice.

"Kim Anders,"  
"Kyle Andrews,"  
I tune out after that my name doesn't come up until C. Instead I focus on the other factions this is the one time a year where all the factions are together. It's fascinating really, how we all act so differently. I try to think about what faction I want. Not Abnegation no I'm too selfish for that not Candor I've heard about their awful initiation process, I could be a Erudite, Amity, or a Dauntless. After about five minutes they're done on the letter A, on the screen be hide the podium are how many people chose a certain faction, right now Amity has the most.

Most people aren't paying attention by the last few people in the B category. Great that means not so many people will judge me.

By the time the first C go's up I know I'll be soon I'm always fifth on my roll call. Butterflies erupt in my stomach my vision gets foggy and I start to get warm.

"Emilia Carty," I hear in a bored voice. I stand up straight away and I get dizzy, I balance myself on the persons chair in front of me and walk to the podium. I gram the knife and before I know it my hand's before and bowl dripping red.

I am Emilia Carty, and I am Dauntless.

**Oh well wasn't that surprising (sarcasm-.-) of course she was going to pick Dauntless. Any ways it's 3 in the morning I'm tired its Wednesday night I need sleep blahblahblah I didn't proof or re-read this sorry. :/ Also thanks for the reviews :D keep them coming and yes i appreciate criticism. See you's next time Lots of love - Megan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! It's 1am right now the history tour was okay it was 3 hours to and fro though. :/ I actually knew what they were talking about! XD and the religion retreat was hilarious, head girl campaigns are up too so everyone's really bitchy and petty. And I haven't studied for my exams ahh well. Anyway enough about my life and on to the story.**

**_(Disclaimer: I still don't own Divergent...)_**

I lay in my bunk not able to sleep, I see others doing the same but not saying anything some are even crying. I guess I should be crying too, I just left my sister the little family I have left.

_I left her._

I should feel guilty, but I don't. I know she's proud of me getting away from that hippie sh*thole. She only stayed there to be with me so I didn't get adopted. Jenna always talked about the dauntless, she adored them she made me adore them. She told me that they were the only faction that were truly free.

I made a few friends already. There's Alex who's from erudite even though I hate a lot of them she's not like most of them, she's not big headed she's very down to earth and clever but not cocky about it. I also meet Chris he's a tall, black hair boy with big brown eyes from Candor. I think I like him but I've only meet him, he helped me on the train he seems kind and gentle. I hope I'm right about him.

There was a total of 14 initiates but after the train we decreased down to 9 we lost five people. Three didn't make it off the train and two lets just say didn't get off the train safely... There's also 10 dauntless born initiates.

I didn't get to know a lot of the other people I mostly talked to Alex who's to be fair quite nosy. I suppose she's just trying to make friends like me. While Alex and I were talking about are pasts Chris and another Candor boy were joking about, I guess they were already friends.

When we jumped off of the we were greeted by a young man who look very intimidating. He calls himself Four. He stood beside a girl who look like his girlfriend they looked happy together I hope one day I could be that happy. They said they're both going to teach us "how to be dauntless." They also toured us around and brought us to get food where I got to know them a little more better.

I also officially changed my name to Lia it sounds more catchy.

After that we were showed our dorms and here we are...

I look over at my clock it reads 2:48. Sh*t I say in my head, I have to go to training early tomorrow. Ugh just when I thought I was done with school I get this.

I roll over burring my head into my pillow. Tonight I dream of me, being happy I dream of me being happy with a tall, black haired boy with brown eyes...

I'm awoken by they sound of shuffling feet and chattering. I open my eyes and and see Alex in the bunk across from me putting her hair up.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up? How much time do I have to get ready?" I say in my morning voice, I sound like a 50 year old woman who smokes a pack a day.

"I did multiply times you just went back to sleep and started to smile like an idiot. It was quite funny," she says in between giggles.

"Oh and 20 minutes. Don't worry I'll get you breakfast I heard they serve cake 24/7! Goodbye flat stomach!" She says jokingly,

"Thanks." I say rubbing my eyes while gathering my clothes I'm going to wear.

_**XX (PAGE BREAK) XX XX (PAGE BREAK) XX**_

I go out into the hall and slowly make my way to the training room alone. Hopefully Alex will think I'm gone straight there, of course she will she from Erudite.

I decided to wear my only black top my dark wash jeans and my red converse. If I want to make an impression I want to look like a true dauntless. Dark clothes is looked down upon in Amity we're supposed to be all bright and cherry. I let my hair fall like a waterfall around my back and shoulders.

I see Alex running down the hall with two chocolate buns in her hands. One that already looks like it's been destroyed by an angry bird.

"No cake stupid Dauntless born pigs took it all." She greets me with, a pout forming on her face.

I look at her and almost laugh there's chocolate all over her face!

"It's fine. And Lex you might want to take a look in the mirror!" I say the last part laughing.

Her eyes grow big and we both run to the bathroom. Well she runs I'm more dragged along.

She looks in the mirror and bursts out laughing. "Oh no I meet a cute dauntless down the hall and smiled at him, he looked applaud no wonder why."

If I were her I'd be so embarrassed but she just cleans her face and turns around. I look at my watch and my eyes grow large I show her the time.

We're 3 minutes late. So much for first impressions

**Hey guys was that good. I wrote this 2 but the first time it just came out utter crap. So I re-did it all at like 2am! Anyway I won't have an update for awhile because of exams! I have 2 weeks left and then it's my birthday on the 4th ! Yay anyway I wanted to make this one longer than usual so her you go. Hope yous enjoyed. Review review review! Good luck in your exams. See you next time, lots of love- Megan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I've been absent recently since school has ended my eating disorder is getting worse. But I won't bother you's with my silly little problems. Any ways yeah back to the story!**

We open the doors quietly luckily our instructor is talking to another transfer. Julia I think her name is she's a tall Candor with broad shoulders and chocolate brown skin. Her face has striking features like her cheekbones and her arched eyebrows. She looks very intimidating.

"If you come in late ONE more time, you'll wish you'd would have never transfered!"

"But I was only two minu—"

"I don't care how late you were, the only thing that matters is that you were late. Now go over there and sit your ass down on a seat!"

She walks over to where the rest of us are sitting and takes the last seat far away form the rest of us.

"Oh and Erudite and hippie don't think I didn't see you come in, the same go's for you's."

_Hippie_. I hated that name. I wasn't a hippie, not really. Most "hippies" don't transfer over to dauntless, we're thought that war is bad is should only be used as a last alternative. I take a very big risk.

"My names Lia." I say

"Well Lia did Amity tell you what would happen of you piss off a Dauntless." He said it almost like it was not a question.

"No," I replied "they only said you's were bad people. I'm not as good as you think I am. Call me hippie again and you wish you didn't." Oh very risky Lia great job now he's going to make your life living hell.

"Was that a threat Lia?" He said with an almost smile

"Yes it was, but you obviously know that don't you since you called me Lia." I said, and that was the last of the conversation.

He looked over at the girl behind him and nodded at her. She walked up to us while Four went and looked after the guns. I hope we aren't shooting today.

"Okay my name is Tris I'm your other instructor. In order to become dauntless there's 4 different stages. There used to be 3 but we had to make some changes I'll go through the stages when it's time, just for you's erudites here who need to know everything. The first stage is more physical while the last three are mental challenges. Only the top 3 ranked will go through stage 4."

I wonder why only the top three go through stage 4?

"Not that you's know all the details lets get training! Today we're going to teach you how to throw some basic punches. Everyone get a bag and we'll get started."

I get a punching bag and Tris shows us some punches and kicks she good at it. I wonder what faction she came from maybe she was already dauntless, as for Four he obviously changed who would name their child Four it's obviously to cover up his identity. But why Four?

I punch my bag the way Tris told us to. I punch it again and again. That's how my day goes.

**XPAGE BREAKX XPAGE BREAKX XPAGE BREAKX**

When I walk out of the training room my hands sting like a million bees attacked me. I can still here the sound of skin slapping against leather.

I get pulled out of my trance by a voice talking to me.

"Hey I just wanna say it was really brave what you said to Four earlier, it mustn't be easy being the only Hipp—Amity transfer." It's Julia

"Thanks, you should sit with us for lunch." I say, I think she's lonely she always seems to be by herself.

Her face lights up "Okay, see you then." She try's to play cool, but I really know that she's surprised that I want to be her friend. As much as I hated being a Hippie I'm always happiest when I make others happy.

**Before you's all kill me for making Four all mean I'd just like to point out four wasn't that nice during Tris' initiation either. I'm sorry it's short I'll make the next one longer I promise. — lots of love Megan :***


End file.
